1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shutter assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to an active grille shutter assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grille shutters are provided for a vehicle in order to prevent poor combustion or a decrease in a combustion efficiency caused by an overcooled radiator within an engine compartment of the vehicle. Conventional grille shutters include a grille opening through which ambient air is taken in and a plurality of shutters or fins disposed in the grille opening to be opened or closed. For example, such a grille shutter includes a supporting shaft which supports a plurality of fins and is provided at a base frame so as to be freely rotatable in such a way that the fins are connected to each other by an interlocking arm. The interlocking arm is connected to a link mechanism that is configured by a driving arm rotated by a driving source such as an actuator in order to operate the fins so as to open or close the grille opening.
One disadvantage of these conventional grille shutters is that they have a link mechanism that is complex and exposed to debris and environmental contaminants. In addition, these conventional grille shutters require flexibility of the fins to bend and fit in the frame, resulting in rattles from necessary running clearances required for temperature range requirements. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a new grille shutter assembly that is more durable and resists rattling.